


Gemini's

by aqakita



Series: Gemini's AU [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen, but its a pretty interesting thing to write, i guess its kind of a gang au/mafia au but not really, i have been working on this for a long time, its far from the nicest au, its had much planning and reworking, more tags to be added over time, quite frankly this is just edgy for the sake of it, tw abuse, tw violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: For 20 years, Gemini's - a popular 'bar' in the city - has been run by Raja Gemini. On the surface, it appears perfectly clean, but descending the steps to the basement reveals the fighting ring. This has been in place for as long as the building has existed, and has hosted many an exciting night. Things are flowing delightfully.On the other side of the city, the daughter of Sharon Coady-Palandrani, owner of Palandrani's - another popular 'bar', doesn't plan to let things resume so peacefully.





	1. Chapter 1

If she wasn’t already used to it, the roar of the crowd would have been disorientating for the poor Phi Phi, who was now wiping her bleeding nose on her arm. She shook her head and snorted a little, baring her teeth in a grimace as her breath caught in her chest a little. This was a fight against someone new -- Palandrani’s latest, in fact -- and for someone so fresh faced, they were better than she’d anticipated them to be.

But Phi Phi was The Pitbull - or so everyone said. She would fight to the death, and when she locked her jaws, there was no getting away. Pacing the edge of the platform, just in the paint lines, she tried to focus on any weakness in her opponent. As it turned out, she didn’t need a keen eye to notice it, as they lunged prematurely at her. She’d been in the game long enough to know how to time a dodge, and easily took advantage of her position, slamming them down onto the platform. A few heavy hits, and the fight was called.

Phi Phi had won. 

As she made her way to the winners lounge, hearing the repeated chant of ‘Pitbull! Pitbull!’ in the bar, she wiped more of the blood from her face. Her nosebleed was starting to still, but that didn’t make her any less of a mess from the fight. Discarding her stained vest, leaving it on the back of a chair, she headed to the small sink in the corner of the room, and washed the drying blood from her face. From behind her, a floorboard creaked and high heels clicked, and her eyes darted up to the mirror. 

Detox. 

She had a steely look on her face, but that seemed to be the way it always was. In her head, Phi Phi mused that perhaps it was the plastic surgery, but she winced back from her thought as if it would have been heard. Taking the towel from the small table beside the sink, she wiped her face dry, trying not to whimper at the sting of her bruising nose as she rubbed the fabric over it.

“Took you a long time,” Detox bit, lighting a cigarette and stepping a little closer, “Thought you were gonna lose.”   
Phi Phi made an attempt to step away from her, but Detox only moved closer, and blew smoke in her face. Suddenly, when she saw it come back from behind her, Phi Phi realised just how close to the wall she was.   
“Some wuss like that nearly took you down. Thought you were stronger than that. Thought you were a Pitbull, not a purse dog,” She hissed, “Do better next time.”   
“Yes, sir.” 

Stepping back, Detox took another drag of her cigarette, and fanned her fingers through the purple of her hair. A smirk crossed her features when she noticed Phi Phi still shrinking back, glancing at her feet, and pacing slowly away.   
“Where are you going?”   
“New vest,” She replied bluntly, “I don’t think it’d be a good idea going out there showing a bra.”   
Detox licked her bottom lip slowly, and flicked ash onto the floor, “No?”    
Phi Phi was at the cupboard, and sifted through clothing to find a vest in her size.   
“It’d be  _ so _ embarrassing for you, wouldn’t it, mutt?”

Before she could be given an instruction otherwise, Phi Phi pulled the vest over her head and smoothed it out. She wouldn’t look at Detox, it was too uncomfortable.    
“Would’ve won more if you hurried your fat ass up,” She snarled, moving closer. Her cigarette was almost smoked down to the butt, and the brunette automatically flinched away from her when she noticed.   
“I’m sorry.”    
“So you should be,” and, seizing her wrist, Detox put the cigarette out on the back of her arm.

-

Raja smiled as she counted the cash. It had been a good day. The bar brought in a good deal of money, and the fights hosted that night had really been a hit. This may have been one of their best nights the last few months, thanks to ‘The Pitbull tasting fresh meat’, as she’d advertised it. Setting aside the cuts (Phi Phi’s, and, much more generously, Detox’s), she locked away the rest. Placing the cash into pay packets, she sealed and scribbled the recipients names. 

Manila came through from the ensuite, hair neatly brushed and falling in waves. She adjusted the fur around her neck, and moved into Raja’s extended arm. She pulled her into her lap, rubbed her hip lightly, and kissed her softly on the lips.   
“Good day?” Manila asked with a giggle.   
“Brilliant day,” Raja replied, giving her another kiss and smirking against her mouth, “I don’t suppose you’d like a treat of some kind?”   
“You’re always spoiling me.”   
“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my wife, and we’re well in the money.”

-

In the bar, a familiar face came through, followed by a peculiar pair. In spite of their oddness, one short and plump, the other tall and gaunt in the face, all eyes fell on the woman who lead them. Her brown eyes scanned the bar, taking a silent count of how many strangers, Palandrani’s, and Gemini’s were here. She stared coolly at the handlers in the room, and completely disregarded the fighters. Occasionally though, she would smile at a patron, and give a saccharine ‘thank you’ to the inevitable compliments.

Tatianna.

She was a gorgeous woman. Tall, dark eyed, with long black hair that fell neatly down her back. Her face was perfectly made up, smirking lips a dusty pink, and lashes long and defined. Her legs were shaped and emphasised with the knee high boots she wore, with a heel that made her almost abnormally tall. Beautiful as she was, she was also perfectly intimidating, without presenting herself as so. It was a natural air she held, a sense of authority and strength. Plus, many a customer at her haunts had seen her snap, and that was terrifying.

Her guards followed on her heel. Katya glanced about the room sporadically, as if she was on edge. Her steps were quick and uneven, but she was keeping decently in time with Tatianna’s long strides. She sucked in, further emphasising the gauntness of her face, and bit down on the insides of her cheeks. Her hands, dry and scarred, tapped the pocket of her trousers in an obsessive tic every few minutes. It was clear that she was uneasy.

Ginger, on the other hand, stepped with an impressive courage. She was stout but fiery, a fierceness in her eyes and a confidence in her step. She donned a suit (as did Katya), and occasionally would adjust the lapels and sneer slightly at the customers. Ginger had a sweet face, and a friendly smile, but she wasn’t one to mess with. Many a man had made the mistake of cornering the ‘sweet, Southern gal’, and ended up on the floor. 

Acid was working the bar. She’d been here a full 21 years, and though she should’ve known better, she didn’t flinch a bit at the woman’s approach. Her eyes glimpsed her up and down, and she scoffed a little.    
“What brings you here?” She asked, pouring a pint and passing it down the bar to the man she’d been serving.    
“I want my money,” Tatianna replied in a sickly sweet way, “Where’s Raja? She said she’d meet me here.”   
“She’s not here. She’s busy.”   
“Then I’ll wait.”

Tatianna took a seat at the bar, and tapped her nails on the counter. She gave the older woman a derisive stare, then ushered her guards to sit down either side of her.    
“Are you going to order a drink,  _ Princess _ ?” Acid snarled, “or are you just going to hog the bar until you get your own way?”   
“Honey, I’d think twice before taking a tone with me. But I would  _ love _ a drink if you’re giving one.”   
“Not paying?”   
“I don’t believe I’m the one who owes the money,” She leered darkly, pressing, “A vodka,  _ please. _ ”

Neither Katya or Ginger were allowed to drink on the job, but when asked if they’d like anything, they each ordered a Coke.    
“Better than nothing,” Katya would always mumble before gulping down the fizzy drink. Ginger would always shrug in response, and drink like a lady. Tatianna necked her vodka, and pushed the glass forward so that it almost fell over the otherside. Acid was quick to grab it, glare, and take it away. 

She had to wait two hours to see Raja.

-

Phi Phi had slunked down into the Quarantine, away from Detox. It was a nasty place, but it was where she, and the other fighters, lived. The place wasn’t unlike a hospital ward: rows of beds, closing curtains, small bedside tables. In the air hung the sterile scent of bleach, from when the floors and bathrooms were lazily cleaned of their varying stains. 

“Just throw bleach on it,” Acid would say, “God knows what nasty shit’s down there.”   
And then, in snide retort, Aja would bite back, “And God knows what shit’s in bleach.They use it in cocaine, y’know?”   
And things would dissolve into a bizarre argument about sanitation and drug use. Phi Phi could never really follow it. 

She set her sheets out nicely on the bed. Just because she lived in an unappealing place didn’t mean she wouldn’t keep her things in order. She opened a drawer in her bedside table and took out a ring, rubbing her thumb over the gem. If Detox knew she still had this, she would surely kill her. This kind of thing was contraband. 

When a fighter is transferred, they have no allegiance to their former handler - particularly if they came from another source. Phi Phi was particularly complicated. She came from Palandrani’s, the known rival ‘business’ of Gemini’s. Not only that, but she had been Sharon’s before this. Notoriously, Sharon and Raja despised each other. A long past, one she hadn’t been that well informed of, led to a great deal of bad blood. To be caught cherishing an object from her former home wouldn’t end well for her. 

That was why she never wore the ring, and after a moment of wistfully looking down at it, she placed it back in the draw, covering it over with receipts and a thin book on basic first aid. She could hear footsteps down the stairs, and then onto the concrete floor of the Quarantine. It was Morgan, who regarded her with only a nod before heading over to her own bed. She shuffled loudly through her own drawers, cursed as a finger caught on something sharp, and shook her stinging hand while hissing through her teeth.

Phi Phi turned her head upwards, watched her with a tilt and a frown.   
“Mind your own business, dog.”   
Her head dropped.

-

Raja had a scowl plain across her face. Her hair was a little messy, the button below her shirt collar undone. She smoothed out the frizz around her forehead, and sighed as she made her way over to Tatianna. Before she could make any kind of sarcastic remark, the woman’s eyes narrowed, she stood from the bar, and dragged Raja into the barrel store.

“Do  _ not  _ fuck with me, Gemini.”    
“I’m not fucking with you.”   
“Then where’s my money?”   
“I have it.”   
“Where is it?”    
“Give me a second, God,” Raja pushed the woman away, and moved towards the doorway. Regaining her footing, Tatianna blocked her exit.   
“No, you’re not walking off on your own. Take me with you, or admit that you can’t pay me. Then we’ll make an arrangement.”

Katya and Ginger had closed in behind her in the doorway, Katya slapping a rolled up drinks menu in her hand. It wouldn’t do that much damage, but it was something of a threat. Ginger merely tapped a foot and glared. Giving over, the owner sighed and lead Tatianna away to where the money was kept. Three locks, perhaps excessive - a passcode, and two physical ones.    
“Bold of you to assume anyone would want to steal from this dump,” Tatianna mused, following into the room. A suitcase was shoved into her hands. She kicked the door shut behind her, and had her guards stay in the way. Raja would not go until she’d checked how much was here. When she was content, she nodded, smiled, and let her through to open the door.   
“Thank you for your business, Mrs. Gemini. I hope next time things won’t be so hostile.” 

When she was gone, Raja slammed the door behind her, and spat on the hallway floor.

-

In one of the function rooms, Detox sat back in a chair, legs kicked up onto the table. Bianca handed her the pay packet Raja had sent her with, and took a seat on the opposite, far side of the table.   
“That’s fucking heavy! How much does that lil pup make you?”   
Detox simply smiled, took the money from the envelope, and counted it up, “Enough, I suppose. She could work harder.”   
“Couldn’t they all?”   
“You’d never say that about  _ ‘your Adore’ _ ,” The woman mocked, “We’re supposed to control these idiots, not baby them. You’re almost as bad as Alexis.”   
“Piss off you ugly clown,” Bianca snapped, “So I don’t slap the girl round her head when she fucks up, that doesn’t mean I baby her.” 

Detox recounted her money and rolled her eyes at the retort.

-

In the garden, Laila and Vanessa sat down for a smoke, leaning against each other. Laila blew a few smoke rings, resulting in an excited response from her companion. There they sat, in the night, blowing smoke and admiring what few stars they could see. The door behind them clicked open, and Alexis smiled down.

“Come on, you two. You’ll catch a cold if you stay outside all night.”    
Obediently, they followed her in like she was their mother. 

-

Manila rubbed her wife’s shoulders reassuringly, frowning a little bit. Tatianna always brought so much stress when she came, and Manila knew that more than she wished to. Raja looked over and smiled a little.   
“We’re still in the money at least.”   
“Then why are you so reluctant to pay her every time?”    
“Because I don’t want to be a pushover, I’m not Sharon.” 

Scowling, Manila dropped her hands, and moved over to the bed. She tied her hair up in a loose bun and got under the covers, beckoning Raja over to join. After a moment’s hesitation, she tied her own hair up, shook her arms out and stretched. Smoothing out her pyjamas, a chuckle spilled out from her lips.   
“What are you laughing at?”   
“You’re as beautiful as when we met, if not more. Just caught me off guard for a minute.”    
Manila blushed a little, and shook her head humbly. 

-

“C’mon, mutt! Show ‘em what you’ve got!” 

Phi Phi stepped up her game, sparring with Acid as rough as was allowed. She was far from as strong as her, and she knew the mohawked woman was pulling her punches. Detox knew that too, that’s why she was shouting so much from the ringside. But this wasn’t easy for Phi Phi - she looked up to the woman who she was practicing with, and she didn’t want to genuinely hurt her. On the other side of the coin, she felt an unfortunate, fierce loyalty to Detox.

So, she got rougher. She hit harder. Detox was grinning now from ear to ear, and something in Phi Phi snapped. She went from rough to savage, and then, when her handler had deemed it enough (and seen her endure enough hits to get bored), she called to her, and sharply instructed her down from the stage. In spite of being rather cruelly attacked, Acid simply spat onto the stage, wiped her face, and chuckled.

“Getting to be a strong one, ain’t she?”   
“Damn right. You better watch your back in the ring. Tell Alaska,” She sneered.   
“I’ll be sure to.” And, limping a little on a strained, bruised leg, Acid took herself down to the Quarantine to rest for the night.

That left handler and fighter alone in the room. Phi Phi wiped her chin with the back of her hand, then wiped the saliva off onto her vest. Detox grimaced.   
“Don’t be gross, Phi Phi, you know I hate that.”   
“Sorry, Sir,” She bowed her head a little.   
“When do you fight next?”    
“Friday, sir.”   
“Then practice. I don’t want to see you lose,” She grabbed Phi Phi by the jaw, “You’re my precious little Pitbull. Rip them to shreds.”


	2. Chapter 2

Advertising was barely needed. It was Friday, and the Pitbull was due a fight. That fight, as far as she knew, would be with an abrasive young woman from Palandrani's. Even when Phi Phi was a fighter there, she couldn't stand her, and the scent of weed that clung to her and infected their living quarters always turned her stomach. ‘Smoke all you want,’ she thought, ‘but don't do it near me.’

In the preparation room, Phi Phi swallowed back the bile that rose to her throat. She had a bad feeling about this from the moment Laganja stepped into the room, and not just from the marijuana stench. There was another smell, a certain perfume, that she knew all too well. She could barely focus on getting ready, mind miles away. Eventually, the referee called them through, and they made their way onto the stage.

People like Laganja -- tall and gangly -- didn't ever stand a chance against the pintsized powerhouse that was Phi Phi. She was small, but she packed a great punch and formidable endurance. For the sake of entertainment for the crowds, she typically played it down at first, before going all out. But just as she was about to turn her taunting dodges and light punches into a forceful fight, that scent hit her nose again, and it’s source caught her eye.

There, by the ringside, beside Detox, stood Sharon. Phi Phi faltered, and that was enough for her to be knocked down. She saw, for a moment, rage in her handlers face, and concern in Sharon's eyes. In a bid to prove that she was okay, and to win pride from a woman she really shouldn't have been looking to anymore, the brunette snarled and forced Laganja off of her. They scrapped wildly for about five minutes, then the ref called it.

Phi Phi had won, but she wasn't done. Stepping onto the stage, unphased by the Pitbull and her reputation, was Vixen. The Dog and the Fox. That's what the signs had said, but she hadn't been informed. Wounded and still distracted from her former owner's presence, Phi Phi was no longer in fighting spirit. She barely even struggled in the match.

Vixen had won the fight.

-

Detox, leering, paid up for her loss to Sharon. She'd taken too big a risk, and more or less wasted a dreadfully large sum of money. She tried to mask some of the anger, but the crease of her brow and the wrinkle of her nose broke through.    
“A much stronger puppy when she fought for me. I guess I know how to train ‘em. Now, if you don't mind, it's time to see my victor.”   
When she walked away, Detox slammed her fist against the stage, and strode to the bar.

“Jack and coke.” 

The drink was handed over by Aja, who eyed her subtly a moment before pacing away to serve someone else. They saw the loss, and hoped that Detox would take it easy on poor Phi Phi. She'd taken quite the beating from Vixen, and it wouldn't be fair. In that sense, they were grateful that Alaska more or less neglected them outside of the ring. At least she didn't punish.

Detox downed her drink, and ordered another.

-

In the Surrender Room as it had been named, Phi Phi washed the blood from her hands and face. She stripped down to her underwear, and sought out clean clothing her size in the cupboards. A vest a size too big, and some leggings. That would do. Waiting for some of the ache to pass before dressing, she set the clothing down on one of the wooden bench seats, and slumped into the space beside it.

This room was humiliating. Whether you surrendered, or just lost, you went to this room. She supposed it was because losing was just as bad as giving up, and was meant to encourage everyone not to back down. Everything here was painted white, and on the wall was a smoke stained white flag. Phi Phi dropped her head into her hands.

Footsteps, but she didn't look. The door clicked locked, and the footsteps resumed. Maybe if she didn't see Detox, didn't make eye contact, she would go away. In a sense, her plan almost worked.

It wasn't Detox.

-

“Vixen!!” A bright, loud voice roared.    
“Oh, Vanjie!” Smiling wide, she gave her a quick hug.    
The pair had known each other a long while, and always seemed happy to see each other. They'd once fought in the ring, a fair fight, and afterwards had drinks and a laugh.    
“I can't believe you beat Pheefs! Ain't none of us managed that, slippery bitch.”   
Vixen shrugged, “I didn't think it'd be that easy, I expected a fight.”

Sitting and reminiscing, they caught each other up on the smaller details. Vanessa had bonded quite tightly with Acid, and she seemed fairly excited about how when the older woman was behind the bar, she'd sneak her free drinks.   
“Well that's what happens if you're cute  _ and _ charismatic. You have those things naturally.”   
“Aw! Thank you! I bet she'd give you free drinks.”   
“You wanna go find out?”

-

A finger hooked under Phi Phi's chin, tilting her head up. It was Sharon. For a moment, Phi Phi froze up entirely, staring up wide eyed and dumb.    
“It's been a while, puppy,” She cooed, leaning down toward her level, “I've missed my girl.”   
Without hesitation, she replied, “I've missed you too.”   
“Good dog.” 

The hand left her chin, and pet her head. It'd be condescending from anyone else, but from Sharon it sparked a warmth in her chest. The blonde took a seat on the bench, pulling Phi Phi in close. Instinctively, she leaned in, tilting her head up to nuzzle into her neck despite the pain in her nose. The musky scent of Sharon's perfume hit her nose once more, a familiarity that made her knees feel weak.

Drawing back, the brunette glanced up at Sharon's face, smiling slightly. Of course, the blonde returned it, and ran her fingers through Phi Phi's hair before pulling her in for a kiss. 

-

Raja and Manila had strayed down into the bar. They walked close to each other, an arm constantly around the younger woman's waist. There were rough types down here, and Raja would be damned if anyone were to lay a finger on her wife. She'd rip that finger off at very least, and stick it where the sun don't shine, or so she said whenever the topic came up. Manila leaned into her, and placed a gloved hand on the back of Raja's. 

There were rough types down here, but there were also old friends.

Raven and Kasha sat at a table, sipping beer and chuckling between themselves. Their eyes lit up when they noticed the couple, and they eagerly called them over. Raja lead her wife to the table, pulled a chair out for her, and then joined her at her side. 

Though they now worked for Palandrani's, Raven and Kasha were long time friends for Raja. In fact, they were her friends before Gemini's was even Gemini's, and was known as The Broken Shotgun. They must have been teenagers back then, working dodgy deals and spending their evenings together getting wasted on cheap booze. 

They left on good terms, good enough that they were even invited to Raja and Manila's wedding, and the wedding photo with them was on Raja's desk. Friends of over 20 years, and they never brought trouble, even six beers into a night. Manila and Raven got on like a house on fire, and she always loved to hear the exotic tales that Kasha would tell her about fanciful vacations, and the times before she and Raja got hitched. 

-

Phi Phi licked her lips, head against Sharon's thigh as she knelt on the floor. The hand gripping her hair alleviated, and instead loosened through her locks, untangling them a little. Sharon beckoned her up and wiped her face off before kissing her roughly. 

Someone tried the door. They ignored it.

-

Livid, Detox slammed a fist into the wall, perhaps a bit too hard. She hissed through her teeth, shaking her hand off, swallowing back the drink coming up her throat. Another hit, and blood streaked the cream paint, and down her fingers. Alaska was watching her from the hall doorway, swaying slightly. She cleared her throat, and Detox flinched, caught off guard.

“Have you seen Phi Phi?”   
Alaska shook her head, sighed, and staggered over towards her, “But I saw Sharon.”   
“I know, she was here. I spoke to her.”   
Leering, the blonde leaned against the wall for balance, and grumbled, “I saw her going to the Surrender Room.”   
“The door was locked,” Detox stated.   
Alaska raised a brow, then wandered back into the bar. 

It hit her suddenly, just as she was alone in the hall. She returned with a stomp down through the corridor, past the winner’s lounge, and to the Surrender Room. She grabbed the handle with a force, but it gave far easier than she expected. It opened straight away. Phi Phi was alone in the room, dressed in clean clothes, sitting on the bench and lost in thought. She hadn’t even reacted to the noise. 

If not for the smell of perfume in the air, and the bite marks on the brunette’s neck, Detox wouldn’t have known Sharon had been here. 

The minute she caught the bruises on her fighter’s neck, she seized her roughly by the vest, and pulled her up from the bench. Phi Phi wriggled and tried to break free, clawing at Detox’s arm, but her hand was quickly caught at the wrist, and she was pushed against the wall. She was crying. Whiskey clung to Detox’s breath, and her eyes were hazy from the drink. In spite of that, the anger in her face was evident.

“Thought you were my pup.”   
“I am.”   
“Are you? Then what the fuck are those?” A hand crudely grabbed at her throat, and Phi Phi choked slightly. She didn’t answer, she just looked away.   
“You’re supposed to be loyal, it’s in the contract.”   
The hand on her throat tightened, and she squeaked out, “I’m sorry, sir! I won’t do it again.”

Detox released her, but shoved her down to the ground, glaring at her. Phi Phi bowed her head, and stared at her lap shamefully. 

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ go near her again.” 

-

In her room, Alaska thumbed through a small photo album. She smiled wistfully, sniffling as a few tears ran down her face. Some of the photos (the ones that featured Sharon, her ex), were damaged and torn. Those ones barely bothered her, except when she could see her cheeks slightly fuller, and a youth to her face that had begun to fade. Over the years she’d been here, she’d changed drastically. But that still wasn’t it.

Her eyes, through the mist, focused on a certain photo. Herself, Detox, and Roxxxy. They were sat on the edge of the fighting ring, well dressed. Roxxxy was in the middle, her arms around their waists, pulling them in close. Her face was alight with a bright smile, and she radiated a warmth that was unforgettable. The three of them had been inseparable. Many a time, it’d been said that Roxxxy was too good to be in this business; too kind. She deserved better than this. 

Alaska closed the album, wiping the wet from her face, and putting the book away a box. She looked through a few trinkets before giving up for the night. Memory lane was a street best avoided. Flopping on the bed, she stared up at the blinding white of the ceiling, head spinning. She promptly crashed out, and snored off the alcohol.

-

“It was lovely to see you again,” Manila chimed, giving hugs to Raven and Kasha respectively. Raja followed suit, and pat both of them on the back with a grin.   
“Come back any time, we hardly see enough of you,” The owner followed, “You know you’re always welcome. If you call ahead, we can always arrange a dinner, I can leave Bianca in charge for a night or two.”   
“That’d be just marvelous,” Kasha returned, “We’ll give you a call in the next week or so.”   
“Things are changing at Pal’s now,” Raven stated, “Sharon’s girl’s been around more. We’ve got to keep an eye on her.”   
“God, how old is she now?”    
“21, just turned it.” 

Taking the pair to the door, the couple saw  their friends off, and waved to them as they drove away. The click of heels from behind them sounded Sharon, who glanced Raja with a hateful, icy stare. Manila moved closer to her wife, as if defensive, and scowled back. The recipient of the glare didn’t blink, or flinch, and simply gave a slight smile.    
“Tell your daughter we said happy birthday,” Raja purred, “Too bad we can’t give her the gift of a better home.”    
Sharon snorted disparagingly, and wandered towards her car, shouting for Vixen to follow. Within twenty minutes, everyone from Palandrani’s had cleared out. It was reaching 4am, and the bar was almost empty. 

Taking her woman by the arm, Raja lead Manila back into the bar. They went behind the counter, and sorted the money, locking it away for the night. In the room with the safes, they spent a quiet moment holding each other, Raja cradling the smaller woman against her chest. Her fingers ran through her hair, and she sighed softly, smiling when she felt a nuzzle against her shoulder.

“I think it’s time to lock up and head to bed.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Across town, a black haired woman sat in her room, on the floor. A large cane corso, drool dribbling from his jowls, stepped forward to her, his claws clicking on the hardwood. He took his treat, a chicken wing, from her hand, and crunched it down. She let him lick the blood from her fingers. As she stood, he nudged his nose against her palm, and she ignored him in favour of washing her hands. He wandered to his water bowl and lapped up his drink, spilling it over the mat inscribed with his name: Lazarus. 

-

Phi Phi didn’t want to leave the Quarantine. Her body ached still from her loss, from Detox, and from Sharon. She clicked her jaw a couple of times, licked her bottom lip, and paced up and down the aisle of the room, in the row between the beds against the walls. Her pacing grew irritating for some rather quickly, and eventually, Morgan snapped at her to either sit down or pace elsewhere. 

She stopped in her tracks, and looked over with as best a leer as she could muster through a black eye. Moving toward Morgan, she bristled, lip curling, and grabbed the edge of the curtain around her bed, pulling it closed. Now out of sight, she returned to the relentless pacing. The other people sitting in their beds closed their curtains, but it wasn’t enough to make it any less annoying. Phi Phi’s footsteps fell hard.

Had it not been for the voice shouting down for Morgan and Kenya, the Scot surely would have caved Phi Phi’s head in. On her way out, she gave her a shove, and got shoved back.    
“Don’t start a fight you can’t finish. We’ve already seen what happens when you do.”    
The brunette backed down, and returned to her bed. Another call sounded from above, and the summoned pair hurried off.

A few hours later, Detox sounded for her fighter, and Phi Phi dragged herself out of the Quarantine. 

-

The black haired girl opened the lid to an enclosure. She reached a hand inside, and quietly nudged a tarantula onto her hand. It crawled up her arm, and she moved it into her opposite palm. For a moment, she admired it. Easing it back into its enclosure, she gave it a couple of roaches, and shut the lid over again. She didn’t handle the others, opting just to feed them. The great horned baboon stridulated at her, and she tsked, dropping in its food and leaving it to feed itself. She didn’t want to risk a bite. 

Lazarus stretched out, the dark of his fur shining in the bedroom lights. He yawned, snapping his teeth as his jaws closed, and came to stand by his owner. She pet his head. Her door knocked, and he began to growl.   
“Settle down.”    
Her hand seized the gold chain of his collar as the door opened. He snorted, scratched his claws on the wood as he moved to bark at the intruder. When he recognised them, he settled, and moved forward for a fuss.

“You’d think he’d know my scent by now. Could you both come down to the bar, Aquaria? Someone’s causing trouble.”    
“Alright, mama.” 

-

A week had passed since Phi Phi’s loss, and Detox hadn’t forgotten about her ‘betrayal’, or so she was intent on calling it. She’d been rigarous on instructions, bossing Phi Phi around and making her do even the smallest, simplest, most humiliating tasks. But now was time for training, and wanting a show, Detox played the bait game. She found the weakest fighters she could, and had her fight them. She hyped Phi Phi up intensely, knowing just how to pull her strings.

“C’mon pup! Get ’em! Make me proud!” 

Her ingrained subservience caused quite the mess, and those poor fighters would be out of work for a good week at least. When they were all done, she was a panting, growling, bloodsoaked mess. She was crouched on the stage, and retched dryly from the pain in her throat and belly, the tension and repeated injury making her nauseous. Detox watched her blankly, before calling over.

“Alright, down. Here.” 

Swallowing hard, though her mouth was bone dry bar the drip in the back of her throat, she stumbled down from the stage, and followed as Detox lead her into the preparation room. She removed Phi Phi’s stained clothes, and instructed her to sit. As gently as she cared to, the handler took a wet flannel, and wiped the woman’s face clean. She took another, and cleaned up the rest of her body, until not a single removable stain was left on her skin.

Phi Phi was silent, watching her incredulously. Kindness like this was rare, and though it was shocking, she didn’t want to say a word to ruin it. She lavished in the way the wash cloth, though freezing, rubbed her skin, and she leaned into it every now and then. For a moment, she swore she could see a smile crossing the typically cruel woman’s face. When she was done, she tipped Phi Phi’s chin up, and kissed her softly on the mouth.

“My girl. Don’t forget that.” 

Phi Phi could have melted. 

-

“I’m not one to visit again so soon, but I think it’s time we took you to Gemini’s. Let them see what a lovely girl you are,” Sharon stated, “Let them see my pride and joy.”   
Aquaria smiled, running a hand over Lazarus’ head, “I’ve wanted to go for a long time.”    
“Myself and Raven will take you.”    
She scowled slightly, unhappy that she would be under supervision. If alone, she could act how she wanted, but for now, she would have to behave.

It was true that she’d wanted to go for a long time. Over the years of despise, she’d built quite the armoury of secrets and information. It was possible that Aquaria knew more about Gemini’s than a single person who worked there knew, and she had much knowledge outside of that. She knew perfectly how to play people; how to get them to bend to her will. For years, she’d practiced on her mother’s staff, and the fighters and whores at Palandrani’s. She could be considered a master in the arts of manipulation.

“When are we leaving?”   
“In an hour, sort your things.” 

-

“Alright, guess I'll see you tonight! I think we'll spend a little time in the bar, there's only small fights tonight, mostly public sparring, nothing that interesting. Right. Then we definitely will. See you later.”

Raja hung the phone up and smiled to herself. To see Raven again so soon would be a treat, and she well appreciated the warning of who would be accompanying her. For Sharon, Raja never made an effort. The woman wasn't really welcome here, and she didn't want to imply a sense of hospitality to her, even vaguely. However, her daughter was something else; she was new, and possibly influential. There was a chance, in the hopeful part of Raja's mind, that she would be able to make little Aquaria want to join Gemini's, and leave her mother behind. 

“Manila, honey?” She called through to the kitchen.    
The woman in question popped her head out the door and smiled, “What's up?”   
“Raven's coming tonight, with Sharon and Aquaria. We'll have to look our best. Well, I'll have to, it’s not like you need to try.”   
Manila scoffed and rolled her eyes, finishing up making some coffee and bringing it through. She sat on the couch and sipped her own.   
“What time are they coming?”   
“About 9 o'clock, so... soon.”

When Raja sat, her wife scooted up a little closer, and she was quick to turn her head for a kiss. After pulling away, she smoothed out the fur of the stole around her neck.    
“This is such a rich white woman thing,” Manila joked, still fussing the fox fur and getting it to sit flat.   
Raja couldn't help but laugh, “No, if it were a rich white woman thing, it'd be real. This is just  _ ‘realistic’ _ , so it doesn't have that leathery dog stink you complained about before.”   
“It's a very good replica. I heard on the news that faux fur is starting to cost more than the real thing.”   
“Well, it certainly did with that. But we're in the money, and I don't regret it. It looks cute on you.”

-

Prepared was an understatement. Aquaria straightened out her leather jacket, and slipped a switchblade into an inside pocket. She might not need it, but it was better to be on the safe side, or so she thought. Brushing her hair out, she looked at herself in the vanity and smirked a little. This would be a night to remember, supposing she could shake her mother and Raven off long enough to have a little fun. 

It wouldn’t be hard, supposing she could lure Raja in some way. There was no doubt she’d be there, as she would have been informed. She’d be too curious to keep a wide berth. Naturally, her mother would aim to avoid the Gemini’s owner, given her hatred, and that would split the monitoring. That was her plan, anyway. As much as she loved her mother, Aquaria wasn’t above using dirty tricks to shrug her off, and had a few things in mind.

Alaska or Phi Phi would do; she knew her pasts with both of them well. The blonde seemed the better option - when she used to be at Palandrani’s (she left following the breakup), Aquaria used to look up to her. She was only a little girl when Alaska was dating her mother. But, when they split, she grew to despise her, and wouldn’t mind the side benefits of her getting chastised for being distracted.

She could only assume attention on her would be high; she was Sharon’s daughter after all. Today would be scoping things out, memorising the route to her best ability, and bleeding the smallest drops of information, as well as putting names to faces. She’d feel out personalities to the best as she could; with all the knowledge in the world, there still wouldn’t be a way to know exactly how people would react.

It was likely she wouldn’t be very popular. Unfortunately, her mother had made quite the name for herself, and unlike some of her old friends who came here from Gemini’s, she didn’t have anyone left there to rely on. Well, she had Phi Phi, but Aquaria snorted at the idea of her being worth anything. That wasn’t to say she was unimportant; she was crucial to something that the woman had in mind. 

“Laz!” She called, and the huge dog came lumbering from the bathroom, where he’d been sleeping on the mat. Aquaria clipped his lead to him, and ushered for him to follow. He would be coming with her; she wasn’t stupid. Maybe she was a little paranoid, but if she was to leave the protection she was under, she would be vulnerable. Though taller than average, she was spindly, and that would leave her open to attack. However, Lazarus was a huge canine, and trained as a protection dog. With him, it was unlikely anyone would bother her. 

When her mother called, she and the dog came downstairs, and got into the car.

-

For a night without many events, it was surprisingly busy. Adore didn’t mind that, behind the bar and grinning at patrons. She was good at what she did here. Her tone was always friendly, if a little excessive sometimes, and it seemed people could relate to her. If anyone got too forward, or crude, or cruel, she could hold her own substantially, and usually got a laugh from a few bystanders. Then, they went back to drinking, she went back to serving.

Bianca had to admire her for it. She was staggeringly confident about all of it, and she held a sense of pride. To any of the handlers, she would shove her opinion off on it ‘reflecting well on her’, but Adore was special. Compared to the past fighters Bianca had, she stood out. The first time she lost, she found herself tending to her wounds, even if she was mocking her for the way it went down. But Adore had just joined in, smiling and rasping jokes from her injured throat. 

These days, she was fairly attached to the girl. If someone were to lay a hand on her, she’d snap the wrist it was attached to. But, she never needed to. Adore could protect herself. Bianca leaned on the bar, tapped the counter, and hollered:   
“Would it kill you to serve me or something? I’m thirsty!”    
Adore snorted a little, and took her order. 

-

Following her mother and Raven, Aquaria came into the bar, Lazarus at her side. She glanced around furtively, gauging the surroundings. There were enough people here that she’d be able to sneak away and hide easily. The dog might give her away, he was a bit easy to spot in terms of size, but she hoped the black of his coat would be hard to see in the dim light of the bar. Besides, if she could get her mother to get drunk enough, she probably wouldn’t pay her much mind anyway.

Perhaps she was being a little hopeful. As soon as she tried to step away on her own, just to walk slightly ahead, her mother called a warning.   
“Don’t wander off, Aquaria.”    
As much as she loved her mother, a grimace crossed her face as soon as she heard it. She didn’t need babysat. Her pace slowed a little, staying nearer to prevent an argument, but she focused more on her surroundings than whatever the women who brought her were talking about.

A blonde, serpent eyed with back combed hair, was watching her walk through. The gaze initially held an affinity for the girl, but when they locked eyes, Alaska forced a steeliness.    
Without hesitation, Aquaria snapped, “What’re you looking at?”    
Alaska looked away.   
“That’s what I thought.”   
Lazarus growled a little in her direction, and Sharon ushered her towards the bar.    
“Aquaria, please. Don’t start any fights.”    
She shrugged.

Sitting down at the bar, Aquaria called the dog to wait by her feet. He lay down, his head on her foot, and she tried not to wince at the drool she could feel that had dribbled from the corners his mouth. She put his leash loop on a hook under the bench, and tapped her nails on the oak of the counter. Raven sat on one side of her, Sharon on the other. She was flanked. A scowl came across her face, and she rapped her nails impatiently in a rapid rhythm on the surface. 

But then, something interesting happened. Raja and Manila came into the room, as close as always, and went behind the bar. It wasn’t often they worked, which Aquaria could tell by the fact Manila was a little overdressed, but she knew why they were here. When Raja and Sharon even made the slightest eye contact, there was an instant tension. It would be hard to get out of this without anyone noticing. 

After giving a polite greeting to her old friend, Raja turned to Sharon.   
“So, this your daughter then?” She gestured vaguely towards Aquaria before pulling a pint, setting it by Raven.    
“Yes,” The woman in question grumbled, “And I can talk for myself, you don’t have to go through Sharon.”   
Raja swallowed back a laugh, immediately aware that she was trying to sound as tough as she could. There was a displeasure on the mother’s face to be referred to by first name, and Raja was relishing in it.   
“Prettier than your mother. Must’ve got your looks from your dad, bless his soul. Do you know what happened to him?” 

It was an attempt to start trouble. Manila caught the tone, and made her way closer when she’d served the punters who were waiting. She leaned on the counter, looking between the involved parties, smirking at the discomfort in Sharon’s face. This wasn’t a good night for her already, and she could only imagine it would get worse. She couldn’t wait to watch.    
“No, I don’t. But I don’t care. From what I’ve heard, he wasn’t worth much when he was alive.”

There was a disappointment in the plainness of her reaction, but poking the bear would be a big risk. Technically, there was no proof of what happened to him, but there were  big suspicions linking Sharon to it, and that it was a murder - not an accidental death, or a natural cause. If you could be convicted based purely off a reaction, Raja would have given Sharon a life sentence when she saw the way she squirmed. 

Despite how typically pigheaded she could be, Sharon left early, trusting Raven with Aquaria. 


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take long for Raven to be distracted. A couple of beers down the line, it was as if she’d forgotten she’d come with anyone, now too focused on reminiscing. Taking her opportunity, Aquaria unhooked Lazarus’ leash, and wandered off to explore the building. The bar was boring; it had that same smell many dives had - stale spilled beer and alchy piss. With the lack of fights on tonight, there was limited appeal, and the crowds were beginning to annoy her.

She took herself into the hall, wandering down the corridor and glancing at doors. The Surrender Room’s door was ajar, and she peered in. No one was there. Stepping inside, she wandered to the small sink in the corner, turning the tap on so the dog could get a quick drink. It smelled nicer than the bar, but there was a strange, familiar perfume in the air. She couldn’t quite place it, but it was comforting. A couple of dirtied vests were on the floor. Lazarus went and had a good sniff at them while Aquaria opened cupboards. 

Having had her fill of this, she made her way to another room: The Winner’s Lounge. This was occupied, with Detox and Alaska, engaged in a strained conversation. She shushed her dog, and listened up against the door.    
“It’s been five years.”   
“I’m aware,” Alaska drawled, “I was there when it happened.”   
“Because you fucking did it,” Detox snapped, and Aquaria could hear a heel click.   
Silence.   
“It’s not like I had a choice.”

A clatter sounded, and Aquaria was quick to make sure Lazarus didn’t bark and give them away. He gave a light grumble, but it was covered by the reaction from Alaska.   
“What the fuck, Detox?”   
“You didn’t have a choice? You could’ve just let her go! She signed the fucking leaving papers! She deserved to get out of here and have a better life than this shit, and you fucking killed her!”   
“She’d’ve been a rat.”   
“We both know that’s not why you did it.” 

Footsteps sounded in the hall, and quickly, Aquaria and Lazarus returned to the bar. 

-

Apparently, word spread quick. Of course, Tatianna had seen Sharon’s daughter many a time, but she came here hoping for some chaos. She came alone for once, getting a drink from Adore who served her with a grin and a joke, and a well wish for Katya. Bianca rolled her eyes at the friendliness, and didn’t regard Tatianna, too focused on the bartender. 

Not wanting to be the one to cause trouble tonight, Tatianna took herself to a table, leaned into the plush of the seating, and sipped her whiskey. From here, she scanned the room, and it didn’t take long to focus on the click of claws on the wood. She looked the dog over, and nodded at Aquaria in recognition. She flashed a grin, and sidled in next to Raven again. Tatianna swallowed a laugh when she saw Raven flinch in surprise.

But the black haired woman wasn’t the only thing worth watching at the bar. The owner’s wife gave a sweet wave, before slipping out of the arm around her waist and wandering over to join her.    
“What are you doing here?”   
“I was in the area and I had nothing on, thought I could stop by for a drink.”    
“Well, Raja might disagree, but you’re welcome here anytime.” 

A hand placed itself on her knee, and Tatianna smirked a little. She leaned in slightly.

Someone was watching.

-

Closing time came quickly - at least it felt that way for Raven, who swayed as she stood. Aquaria offered an arm, letting her level herself as she said her eager goodbyes. By this time, Manila had returned to her wife, and the pair of them gave Raven hugs and told her she was welcome any time. It was the same spiel as always, but they meant what they said. 

On the way out, Aquaria slowed her pace by Tatianna’s table, smiled, and wished her well. Tatianna shiverred, and looked down at her empty glass. The way she said it was unnerving, or perhaps that was just natural with Aquaria. She existed with such a sense of certainty that she always appeared in control, not just of herself, but of everyone around her. She was not her mother, pigheaded and rude, but cool and calm and aware. The dog she walked could easily drag her off, but he didn’t even consider misbehaving. She had him on the loosest lead. She’d even slipped away from Raven, gone off to do her own thing, and came back without her having noticed any absence. 

It was clear that she would be a force to be reckoned with if it ever came down to it. 

But there wasn’t really time to dwell on her thoughts. Raja had always been quick to dismiss Tatianna when she could, and she moved over towards the table with a purpose.   
“Come on, out. This is a bar, not a hotel.”   
“If you ever catch me sleeping here, just put me out of my misery,” Tatianna retorted, rolling her eyes and getting up, “See you soon, don’t forget what you owe me.”    
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

-

If Adore had been working, she always walked with Bianca to the Mainstay when she was done. The arrangement was a simple one: she made sure her handler, drunk as a sailor, got back okay, then she would go down to the Quarantine for the night. That was how it had always been.

Tonight, as Adore went to part ways, Bianca seized her wrist.   
“Come with me?”   
It was an offer she didn’t expect, but Adore was taught to never look a gift horse in the mouth. Even if nothing happened between them, at least she’d get to sleep in a comfortable bed for once. She nodded and grinned as she followed Bianca to her room. 

-

It was only a few days after her trip to Gemini’s that Aquaria’s life had a new, and genuinely unexpected, development. When she was brought to the barrel storage by her mother, she expected a telling off that she wouldn’t listen to. She expected Raven to have ratted her out. Looking at this outcome, it was possible that might have happened, but it was better than she expected. Or at least, she thought it was. This was a hard to read situation.

Aquaria didn’t expect to be meeting someone new. The woman, sitting on an empty crate, leaned forward on a tattooed fist. Her long ginger hair fell about her shoulders, and she wore a black, slightly ripped tank top. She was built like a brick shithouse, jaw defined and arms muscular. When she stood, Aquaria genuinely took a step back, and glanced her up and down. She could snap her in half; she almost wanted her to.

“This is Kameron,” Sharon explained, and that was fine.   
Kameron nodded, and gave the barest of smiles. She didn’t talk.   
“She’ll be your bodyguard from now on,” Sharon continued, and that was not fine.   
“I don’t need a bodyguard.”    
“Well, you’ve got one.”

With that, Sharon just left. It was easier than an argument, and she knew Aquaria would do little harm. After a moment’s thought, and a circle paced around the woman, it occured to Aquaria that though a suffocating one, Kameron was an asset. She was powerful, and physically intimidating. She would have to go everywhere with Aquaria. And, as far as she could tell, she didn’t have a drooling issue. All in all, she was a more practical Lazarus. That dog was her world, but she couldn’t bring him into Gemini’s all the time; he was too conspicuous. 

After a moment of judging the situation, Kameron sat back down on the crate, and lit a cigarette. She smoked in silence, initially avoiding looking at the girl. A click from Aquaria, and she turned her attention.   
“Tell me about you.”   
“I’m Kameron.”   
“You got a last name?”   
“Michaels.”

Despite her new job relying on trust, she didn’t seem all that willing to share.   
“How long have you worked in security?”   
“A while.”   
Aquaria stepped closer, glaring down at her, “And how long’s that?”   
The guard’s expression changed to a rather charmed smirk, and she licked her bottom lip before taking a drag of her cigarette, “Long enough.”    
A step back, and Aquaria found herself lost for a moment. She expected Kameron to at least flinch, or seem slightly unnerved by the closing in. She didn’t expect to be taunted. 

She kind of liked it. 

Kameron stood up, flicked the butt onto the floor and pressed it into the concrete with the heel of her boot. Aquaria stepped closer again, and ran a hand down the woman’s upper arm. Rolling her eyes, she took the hint and flexed, and chuckled when Aquaria rose her brows in surprise. Abruptly, her face fell serious, and she asked her question again.

“How long have you worked in security?”   
“About 11 years.”   
“That’s a long time.”   
“Nearly as long as you’ve been alive,” She teased.   
“Oh fuck off.” 

-

It’d been a few day’s since Phi Phi had seen Detox, and she was beginning to get worried. There was only so far she could go to look, and truth be told, she didn’t know where Detox’s room was, but she found herself venturing into the Mainstay. It was much nicer than the Quarantine was, despite them being in the same building. She had never been up here before. 

The place was like a hotel; it was like one you would see in a movie. That was the only place she’d seen them, aside from the mangy motel she spent a few weeks in before joining Palandrani’s, and that was a long while ago. She shook the memories out of her head, and carried on up the hallway. All the handlers lived here by choice. It was a luxurious life, and it was offered to them for as long as they brought good money in. If they didn’t, they would simply be dismissed. 

The fighters were allowed up here, but strictly speaking, they weren’t allowed to do things such as spend the night with their handler. Raja considered it immoral, and detrimental to profits - due to this, it was banned. On a similar note, fighter/handler relationships were banned, but that was more due to unfair power dynamics. Phi Phi didn’t like to think too much about that rule. 

“The hell are you doing up here?”   
Alaska called from behind her, closing in on the startled Phi Phi.   
“I was looking for Detox.”   
The blonde shook her head, “Go back down to the Quarantine. She’s in a mood.”   
Knowing that a mood typically ended with Phi Phi playing the role of a living punchbag, she went back downstairs.

-

Detox was crouched in the grass, holding a bouquet.    
“I’m sorry I couldn’t come here on the day. You understand, right?”   
Silence.   
“Of course you do, you always did,” She chuckled, setting the flowers down on the slab that housed the tombstone, “I don’t miss you any less. I know it’s been five years, and you’d tell me its fine, but it doesn’t hurt any less.”    
She stood after a moment’s silence, and blew a kiss to the stone. Then, she turned on her heel and returned to Gemini’s, trying to blink back the tears. 

_ In loving memory of Roxanne Andrews _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait in posting, been adjusting to a change of meds so I haven't been up to writing  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Aquaria figured that since she had an accomplice now, it would be wise to inform them at least a little about what her plans were. Of course, she wouldn’t give the game away; her trust in Kameron wasn’t set in stone. Plus, she couldn’t guarantee that she would agree with her intentions, and wouldn’t try to intervene.

She sat on the edge of the bed, watching Kameron playing tug of war with Lazarus. A bemused laugh left her throat. He seemed happy to finally have someone strong enough to give him a challenge.   
“We're going to Gemini's tonight.”    
Kameron nodded, though not without a puzzled expression, “Your mama told me you hate that place?”   
“That’s exactly why we’re going.” 

-

Detox had spent the last few days licking reopened wounds. There was only so long she could sulk in her room, mulling over Roxxxy, before it would be necessary to force herself out of it; it was reaching that point now. A few people (Raja, Bianca) had stopped by to check in on her, and wanting to avoid further bother, she dragged herself out and collected Phi Phi from the Quarantine.

The time away from Detox had meant that she was incredibly rattled when she heard her call. However, Phi Phi noticed quickly that something was wrong, because the bite to her handler’s tone was absent. She followed the voice, and joined her in the empty bar. Detox simply directed her to sit on the edge of the stage, while she went behind the bar and poured herself a drink. She necked it, then another, and then went to sit slumped in one of the soft benches. Phi Phi stayed in her place, watching Detox with a silent pity. 

It had been about two years since Detox actually got Phi Phi, and in that time, the brunette had never seen her so dishevelled. There was an instinct inside her to try and comfort her, but it felt pointless (and dangerous). Besides, when she tried to move from her place, there was a firm instruction to stay put. She stayed there, silently, until Detox left the room. A few minutes passed, and when she could only assume the woman wasn’t coming back, Phi Phi left.

-

“Bianca, a word.”

It took no explanation for why Raja wanted her; she knew about Adore. Having sobered up, she could see how it was a bad decision, given the rules in place, but she had no regrets. Her relationship with Raja had always been good, and it had been maintained a long time. This was one of the few times she’d blatantly broken a rule. In summary: she didn’t need to worry. It’d be a slap on the wrist, and she’d be reminded that relationships between handlers and fighters were to remain professional.

She followed Raja without concern, pleased with her rationalisation of the situation, though, she didn’t show it - keeping her typical stony facade. They wandered into the office, and Raja gestured her to a seat on one side of the desk. Bianca sat down, and watched the owner settle into her chair. She cleared her throat, and adjusted her tie.   
“I need a favour.”   
That wasn’t what she expected to hear.   
“You’re my second in command, essentially. I trust you more than anyone. When Tatianna’s next here, I need you to keep her distracted.”

Nothing that Bianca could imagine for why that would be was good. She leaned forward on the desk, eying her boss. Raja shifted uncomfortably, adjusted her tie again, and swallowed hard.    
“Why?”   
“I can’t pay her this month.”   
Bianca’s face contorted with annoyed disbelief, “But aren’t you always going on about how you’re ‘in the money’ and all that bullshit?”   
“Yeah, yeah, but,” She hissed a little, breathing in through her teeth, “Manila tells me she’s considering hiking the money up. I won’t have enough for that.”

They both knew that was a lie; Raja could easily afford whatever the new cost was. She was just stubborn, and she didn’t like that she had to pay Tatianna in the first place, let alone that she now had to pay her more. But, if she didn’t give over, Tatianna could shut her down before she could even blink. She had the same leverage over Palandrani’s. In essence, she controlled both operations, and she did it well. Raja hated that. 

“I guess I can do it, but you’re digging yourself a hole.”   
“It’s my hole to dig,” Raja stated bluntly, “And don’t dig yours any deeper. Keep your hands off your fighter, or there will be trouble.” 

-

The night came surprisingly quick, and Aquaria made her way back to Gemini’s, tailed by Kameron. She made quite the imposing guard, and the odd patron actively moved away from them when they saw her. Aquaria couldn’t help but smirk, glancing around the room. There were a couple of plans in mind for tonight, but the execution would depend entirely on who was around. It seemed to be a busy night; there was a large crowd around the stage. That made things a lot easier.

Phi Phi was fighting, and she was doing well - there was a strange swell of pride in her when she saw that. But, her eyes soon darted the room for someone who would be a more instrumental piece in what she had in mind, and she soon found her. Detox. She was moving toward the door to the back rooms, and Aquaria beckoned for Kameron to follow. They made their way in that direction, cutting through a quicker route. Kameron was instructed to stay by the door.

Aquaria slipped into the Winner’s Lounge.

-

In the vanity mirror, in the bedroom, Manila stared at the marks on her neck before applying concealer. She glanced in the reflection at the woman lacing up her black boots by the bed, and she sighed softly, putting the makeup down and turning around. She took a couple of steps closer when the woman stood, wrapped her arms around her neck. Standing on her toes, she kissed her softly, running her fingers through the black of her hair. 

“Raja doesn’t intend to pay you this month.”   
“I almost don’t care.” 

-

The door opened with a great deal of force, so much so that it creaked as it swung back too far on its hinges. However, despite the intensity of the entrance, the person stopped still, surprised to see someone else here. Aquaria didn’t turn around; she didn’t need to look to see who it was. Instead, she heaved a heavy sigh, and then spoke in a sweetened voice.

“ _ She was Lola in slacks. She was Dolly at school. She was Dolores on the dotted line. But, in  my arms, she was always,”  _ A distinct pause was held, before she said flatly, “Detox.”    
Detox froze, swallowing hard.    
“I bet it’s been a long time since you’ve heard that name, Dolores. Or Dolly, in fact. Didn’t Roxxxy call you that?”   
Aquaria turned to face her with a smirk across her features. Detox was completely disarmed, staring at her with a mixture of shock and distress.    
“How do you know any of that? Raja doesn’t even know my real name.”   
“I have sources, Dolly.”   
“Don’t call me that.” 

There was an attempt to snap, but it came out strained. There was no fight in the woman, no strength. The grief from the anniversary was still strong, and to hear past names now so foreign was a sharp blow.    
“I know you miss her.”   
It came out gentle, like a reassurance, and Aquaria stepped closer. She put a hand on the woman’s shoulder and rubbed softly. Lost for what to do, Detox simply leaned into it. She was crying, but was unaware of the fact until a tear was brushed away.   
“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Do you know how it happened?” Detox asked.   
“No, tell me.”

-

There was a distinct tension in the room. They were in the Winner’s Lounge, and Detox was fighting back tears. Alaska was pacing, listless and agitated. She would twitch, clench her fists, and snort from time to time. Roxxxy stood near the door, eyes saddened, focusing more on Detox.   
“I’m gonna miss you, both of you. I’ll come by when I can.”

“I doubt it.”

The curt tone of the answer made Roxxxy flinch, and she looked at the blonde with hurt in her eyes.    
“You think you’re too good for this place? Too good for us? Like fuck you’re coming back.”   
“Alaska,” Detox snarled, getting up, “Knock it off.”   
“Turning your back on us,” She moved closer to Roxxxy, leering down at her. The woman backed away, moving until she was against the wall.   
“I don’t have to go,” Roxxxy wanted out of this situation as quickly as possible.    
“No, you shouldn’t have to stay here,” Detox interjected, “You should do what’s best for you.”

“I know what’s best for her.” 

-

“Things escalated quickly. Alaska was off her head, and she didn’t want Roxxxy to leave. She won’t say that’s why, but it is,” She tried to regain composure as she spoke, “She says she did it because Roxxxy would’ve been a rat.”   
“What did she do to her, Detox?”

-

Roxxxy pried at the hands around her throat, choking and thrashing and trying to force Alaska off. But she wouldn’t back down, and despite her spindly frame; she was shockingly strong. Detox was frozen in horror, rendered suddenly unable to move. Everything in her wanted to scream, to rip Alaska off of the woman, to do something.

-

There was a prolonged silence, and Detox hung her head in shame.    
“I should have done something.”   
“You couldn’t have.”   
“I could’ve pulled her off, I could have intervened.”   
“You were in shock. What did you do with the body?”   
“I didn’t do anything; I couldn’t.”

Aquaria had a moment of silent contemplation. There was a moment of genuine pity, and she weighed up the risk of what she could say.    
“Let me tell you something, Detox - dead bodies don’t just disappear.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“Roxxxy’s alive, and I know where she is.” 

Not willing to share any information, Aquaria left on that note, leaving Detox to slump on the floor. She beckoned for Kameron to follow her, and as they left the bar to go back home, she caught her up on what she’d done.

“Why did you tell her that?”    
“You’ll see, in the long run. I need her guard down.”   
“ _ Is  _ Roxxxy alive?” Kameron couldn’t keep up with all of this.   
“Yes, she is. And, hopefully, she’s as nice as I’ve heard she is. She works with Tatianna now, goes by Annie. When the time comes, I’ll have to pull strings with Tati to let me see Roxxxy; I need her to get in contact with Detox.”   
“You really have this all planned out, huh?”    
“That’s an understatement. We’ll be back here soon; I need a word with the Pitbull.” 

-

By the time Phi Phi came in, Detox had stopped crying. She stared blankly at her fighter, before beckoning her to come over. Reluctantly, Phi Phi paced towards her, glancing nervously back and forth. The handler stood, looming over her. For a moment, she just glared, before seizing her by the jaw. The brunette squealed, and instinctively jerked away.    
“You’re a good girl, but if you don’t head down to the Quarantine right now, I’m gonna beat the shit out of you.”   
The moment she was let go of, Phi Phi scurried away. 

Detox slammed a fist into the wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long this took! Hopefully you enjoy - Aquaria's chaos sequence begins.


	6. Chapter 6

Detox was falling apart. For five years, she’d been resigned to the belief that Roxxxy was dead, and now there were doubts. There was no guarantee that Aquaria was telling the truth. Even if she brought ‘proof’, unless she physically brought Roxxxy here, it would still be questionable. She took a swig of whiskey. 

It occurred to her that this was an odd way to be. She felt that she should be happy, or at least relieved, that the woman she’d loved so dearly was alive. But instead, she felt sick to her stomach, and almost angry. If she was alive, why didn’t she come back? If she was alive, what happened to her? 

She wasn’t happy when Roxxxy was dead, but she had accepted it. Now, she had to accept the fact that this might not be the case.

She threw the bottle against the wall and screamed. 

-

In the Quarantine, Phi Phi cleaned her wounds by the sink. She washed the blood from her face, and stared at her reflection darkly. Over her years, she’d seen her face change. She’d made note of each new scar, every blemish, any visible change. In a streak down her left brow, there was a line where no hair could grow anymore, where she’d had her head split open on the stage. Her fingers traced the mark. 

She didn’t like to examine herself in such a way; it made her miserable. But, it was the only way she could feel she knew who she was. Many of the fighters here were at least reasonably content; they signed themselves up for this lifestyle, and the ones who didn’t like it moved on. Everyone here was here for a reason. 

Perhaps content wasn’t the right word. Accepting was more accurate. Phi Phi barely fell into that category. She was, in essence, trapped here. She had nowhere to go if she left. At least here there was a bed, and she was paid. She wouldn’t be starving on the street. In that sense, she could barely accept being here. Besides, she had an attachment.

Her relationships with superiors had never been healthy. Despite her generally snappy attitude with most, she was always subservient to those who held control. When she was Sharon’s girl, she’d have laid her life on the line for her. She was almost sickeningly loyal. When Detox got her, she immediately attached in the same way. It was why she put up with the way Detox treated her; she loved her too much to fight it. In truth, Phi Phi knew she was deluded. 

But, in a way, it was who she was. She was ‘The Pitbull’, the ruthless fighter, the loyal dog. She was the five foot devil who won almost every fight she took part in. She was the beaten puppy who always came back for more. She was the scars on her face and the blood from her nose. By counting every mark, Phi Phi knew who she was. Pulling her hair back into a messy bun, she left the Quarantine. 

-

Bianca was a woman of her word, and so the second Tatianna entered the bar, she had to work a distraction. Katya and Ginger, walking a pace behind, would prove an issue; Katya in particular. Her and Bianca had become good friends over the old drink, and before Bianca could kick off, the blonde piped up.   
“Bianca! You’re looking as horrible as always,” She gave a toothy grin, and moving closer, shoved her on the shoulder a little.    
“And somehow, you look fucking worse!”

Tatianna gave an amused smile at the exchange, before getting to business, “Where’s Raja?”   
“Like I fucking know. I’m not the woman’s handler.”    
“No, she’s more or less yours. But you must know where she is. You’re her secondhand, right?”   
“That doesn’t mean she tells me everything. Go find her yourself.”   
Tatianna glowered at her, before heaving a sigh, “I’m going to sit down. Raja’ll show her face eventually.” 

That wasn’t what she anticipated, but it was a decent response. At least she wasn’t going all guns blazing to pry her money from the owner’s hands. Quite peacefully, Tatianna took a seat at her normal table, followed by Ginger. Katya stayed by Bianca.

“Why’s she so… Calm?”   
“Fuck knows, but I like it,” Katya grinned, “She’s been way less bossy and she even gave us a bonus. I’ll buy you some drinks if you want?”   
Bianca gave a great, pleased laugh, and beckoned Katya to the bar. 

“So, I hear you got in trouble for playing with your little pet.”   
Screwing her face up in mild disgust, Bianca asked, “Is that really the way you’re asking me about Adore?”   
“Apparently, yeah.”   
“How do you know about that?”   
“Tati told me.”

-

“Stop looking at me like that.” 

Aquaria raised a brow and smirked, glancing away for a moment. She’d come down to watch Kameron training, curious as to how she maintained her powerful frame, and was more than a little impressed. Kameron, however, was a little unnerved by the way she was being eyed from a bench. She was used to training on her own; the audience wasn’t a pleasant change.

“Do you wanna go back today?” Kameron asked as she set her weights down, “Or are you giving it a little time?”   
“I’m a little undecided,” Getting up, she gave her guard a towel, “Can I trust you?”   
“Weird question to ask.”   
“Kameron, can I trust you?” She seized her wrist, digging her nails in, “I need a second opinion on something.”

The redhead nodded, but wrenched her arm out of Aquaria’s grasp.    
“I need to see Phi Phi. Mostly for my own gain, but also I feel like she deserves  _ something  _ nice. But I need her to do something for me, which would require Detox not hurting her too much. To do that, I need something to keep Detox placated or completely disarm her. To get that, I need to pull strings with Tatianna, but I don’t want to play that hand too early. I think I could get away with the Phi Phi thing, and then part way through that, sort the thing with Tatianna.”

Kameron winced a little, head hurting a little from confusion, “I couldn’t follow most of that, but if you need Detox to keep her hands of Phi Phi, then you’ve got time now. You’ve just told her that what I assume was an ex-lover isn’t dead; her head’ll be reeling. What have you got over Tatianna?”   
“I know about her and Manila. I don’t think she’ll want that exposed, but she’s not doing a great job of hiding it herself. It’ll come out one way or another; I can’t stand cheaters. Let’s go pay Phi Phi a visit, at least now we know Detox won’t be around.” 

-

“Today’s payday, isn’t it?” Manila called over to her wife as she fixed her hair in the vanity.    
Raja gave a groan, “I suppose so. I’m surprised she’s not stormed up here, the monster. No doubt that vulture’ll swoop at me the moment we go down.”   
“Come on, she’s not that bad.”   
Leering over, Raja answered, “She is when she’s putting prices up. I’m not made of money.”   
Manila raised a brow, “It’s not just you she’s done that to; she’s charging Sharon more. She didn’t complain.”   
“How do you even know that?”   
“I asked her when she was last here, when she told me she was putting the price up. If you could be civil with her for five minutes, then you’d know that yourself.” 

With a sigh, Raja pulled her blazer on, looking around for her tie. After a moment, her wife moved from the dresser, and looped it around her neck, sorting it out for her.   
“You need to calm down a little bit, she’s not the devil you paint her as. She’s just doing her job.”    
“I suppose you’re right,” She smiled a little, “Well, lets go feed the beast. No doubt Bianca’s fed up being a distraction.”   
“Like she was doing that anyway.” 

Manila offered a hand out, and Raja took it with a light squeeze.    
“Well, I know I can put up with anything as long as you’re by my side.”   
“And I always will be.” 

-

There was a great clamour in the bar. Glass smashed, a table overturned, and voices roared. Katya and Ginger moved instantly to Tatianna’s side, bringing her away from it, though she shoved them off a little. She was interested; there hadn’t been this much excitement here in a while. Sure, it was just two patrons, nothing that fun, but the chaos it sparked with all the Gemini’s staff was incredible. 

“Hey! What the fuck is going on here?!” 

Each of the brawlers were seized and torn away from each other. They screamed and bit and swore, but they couldn’t get away. It was Vanessa and Laila who’d stepped in, shoving the pair to the door.   
“Stay out!” The more vocal of the two howled, “You even think about try’na come back in here, you’ll be eating your goddamn teeth!”   
Laila snorted a little at the threat, though she was quick to slam the door on the men. She high fived her fellow fighter, and they went back to their seats.

“What’s with the little ones here? They’re all so strong!” Katya looked bewildered, and glanced toward Bianca, “What do you feed them?”    
“Not mine, I wouldn’t know. But they’re the most mollycoddled here, maybe that helps them.”    
“Not moddlycoddled enough to keep them out of fights though, like your Adore.”    
Bianca leered, “Keep your voice down.” 

As things began to settle, Raja and Manila came down. The older of the pair eyed the mess, and sighed, instructing Aja (who was behind the bar) to go and clean up. While they did, Raja slipped into place, pouring a pint for a waiting patron, and glaring over to Tatianna. She got a smile in return, and it turned her stomach, until she realised it wasn’t actually for her. It was for her waving wife. 

Tatianna came over, “The money, Raja.”   
“I don’t have it.”   
Manila glared at her.   
“What? I don’t. I’m sorry, I can’t pay you.”   
“I think you can.”   
“I  _ know  _ you can,” Manila bit, “Stop causing trouble; just pay her.”   
“Why should I?”    
Ginger and Katya stood by the woman they came with, but stayed silent. They were crowding the space, making it hard for anyone else to see what was going on.

Tatianna had a gun.

“Just pay her, Raja, please,” Manila begged.   
Raja swallowed hard, looked between her wife and the woman now threatening her, and gave over. Manila smiled.

The gun was empty. 

-

In the pandemonium, it was easy for Aquaria and Kameron to make their way through unnoticed. They checked through all the rooms in the bar, but couldn’t find Phi Phi anywhere. That meant they only had one other obvious location to check; the Quarantine. However, that wasn’t a private space, and would mean they’d have to lure Phi Phi out some way. The pair made their way to the living space, where fortunately there were only a couple of fighters present. Namely, Acid and Kenya. Neither of them looked too bothered.

“We’re looking for Phi Phi. Have you seen her?”

Their demeanour changed. Acid bristled a little, getting up from her bed and wandering over, “What do you want her for?”    
She hadn’t expected anyone to seem protective over the girl. Matching Acid’s aggression, Kameron moved to stand right beside Aquaria, leering and cracking her knuckles.   
“I need to talk to her about something; she used to belong to my mother, didn’t she?”   
“Fighters cut off ties to their old places. You have no right to see her.”   
“We just want to chat. We aren’t going to do anything to her, honestly.”

“Acid, I want to talk to them.” 

When Phi Phi walked in, the woman stepped down, and returned to her bed. She gave a light smile to Aquaria, completely ignoring Kameron.   
“We can go to the storage room, it’ll be quiet there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I took so long posting recently, here's another chapter to make up for it!


	7. Chapter 7

Phi Phi lead the way to the storage room. As she walked, she glanced about anxiously, seeming to jump at shadows. She would bristle at the sound of footsteps, particularly heels, and Aquaria noticed she had a tendency to scrunch up her nose or shake her head whenever she heard such things. In addition, she appeared to exhibit a few different motor tics, particularly rubbing or lightly hitting her cheek. Every few paces, she’d look over her shoulder, eyeing Kameron with uncertainty. She didn’t appear to be bothered by Aquaria. 

Kameron waited outside, leaning back against the wall and lighting a cigarette. She smiled a little as Aquaria followed Phi Phi inside, and sat down on the floor. There was a degree of disappointment that she couldn’t spectate, curious as to how Aquaria worked her magic on people, but she didn’t want to interfere. She knew what she was doing; if she needed Kameron, she would call her in. The door clicked shut as the two disappeared.

Typically, Phi Phi wasn’t keen on strangers, and though she knew  _ of _ her, she didn’t really  _ know _ Aquaria. However, she was Sharon’s daughter, and that fact made her feel somewhat at ease. She was comfortable enough to sit, though she kept impulsively tapping her fingers on her knee. There was a concern in her that she would be caught having this conversation, and she could only imagine it’d have the similar repercussions to her tryst with Sharon. 

For a moment, Aquaria stood quietly, taking Phi Phi’s features and behaviours in. Of course, she knew a good deal about her from her time at Palandrani’s, but time and repeated punishments had started to take their toll on the girl. It seemed she was as calm as she could be, but not so much that she would be immediately pliable. She had to consider her approach here; she couldn’t have Phi Phi turn on her. What she wanted to say would be upsetting, and she couldn’t entirely gauge how she would respond. 

She took a few steps closer, and ran a finger along Phi Phi’s jaw, tilting her head up. Phi Phi started to shake. The hand moved up her face, over her cheek, to the scar on her brow. She shook her head, jerked away, and stood up. She paced away from Aquaria and glared a little.   
“What did you want to talk about?”

This wasn’t ideal; she was getting worked up already.    
“Sit down, Phi. I won’t do anything to you,” Aquaria kept her voice soft, and directed toward the barrel.    
Phi Phi -- reluctantly -- obeyed, and sat again, though she remained bristled.    
“Was that from my mother? The scar on your head.”   
“No. It happened in the ring. She didn’t leave marks.”    
“Do you miss her?”

There was a silence, and the subtlest nod. She seemed more subdued now, and sat a little stiller.    
“She misses you, you know. Talks about you pretty often,” Aquaria reached a hand toward Phi Phi’s face again, then brushed some hair from her eyes.    
“Really?”    
“Yeah.”

A part of Aquaria was feeling preemptive guilt. She tried to quickly reevaluate her plans, but it wasn’t successful. What she had in mind felt right to say. There was a great deal of pity for Phi Phi, and though she knew this would upset her, sometimes the truth had to hurt before it would make things better.

“Detox isn’t good to you, is she?”    
“Sometimes she is.”   
“Sometimes isn’t enough,” She ran her fingers through Phi Phi’s hair, “My mother, she never laid a hand on you, did she?”    
Phi Phi shook her head.   
“She feels bad, she shouldn’t’ve let you go, she said. But Detox’s offer was too good; she couldn’t say no.” 

The air in the room changed.    
“Sharon lost her wager, that’s how Detox got me,” Phi Phi stated, but her tone was doubtful.   
Aquaria shook her head, “Eight grand. In cash. I’m sorry, but that’s what happened.”   
“Can’t buy fighters, it’s in the rules.”   
“It’s what happened, puppy. Mama regrets it, she wants you back. She hates the way Detox treats you. Remember when she was here? She was heartbroken from the state of you.”

Phi Phi got up from the barrel, and started to pace. She had been (reasonably) happy at Palandrani’s; she was miserable here. She loved Sharon; she loved Detox. Considering it in the past tense was accurate for the latter; her upset was turning to anger. Her stomach hurt, and she clenched her jaw. Looking over at Aquaria, she tried to speak, but she couldn’t make a coherent sentence.

“I can get you back. I can bring you back to Palandrani’s, back to mama. But I need a favour.”   
“What do you need?” There was no hesitation.   
“Lose four fights.”   
“Alright.” 

She was well aware of the possible consequences, and just how angry Detox would be, but she didn’t care. She knew how much her handler would have to lose, but that didn’t matter. Detox had taken her from the one place that she’d felt remotely happy. She’d taken her from what she felt was the lap of luxury. Phi Phi had been a fighter at Palandrani’s, but she was a spoiled one. Sharon cherished her. 

“Four fights, that’s it. I’ll make sure you don’t get too hurt. I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Little context note:  
> Phi Phi calls Detox 'sir' because 'ma'am' didn't feel powerful enough


End file.
